One of the most alarming occurrences in recent years is the proliferation of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (commonly referred to as "A.I.D.S."). The number of undiagnosed cases per year has escalated rapidly and a large number of deaths has resulted. In spite of the mounting concern, the origin and cure of the syndrome have eluded the medical and scientific community.
Certain diagnostic techniques for A.I.D.S. are known, each having serious shortcomings which limit its effectiveness. One such technique is a helper-suppresser cell assay performed on T-cells and T-cell subpopulations, where the reversal of the helper-suppresser ratio is taken as a indication of the presence of A.I.D.S. This assay is seriously lacking in specificity and sensitivity. Another technique involves a determination of the thymosin level, the elevation of the level being an indication of the presence of A.I.D.S. Unfortunately, this technique gives positive results only when the disease has reached an advanced stage, and even then it fails to give consistently positive readings in all cases where A.I.D.S. is known to be present.